


Supporting Needs

by Accident, TWDrew



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, Greg is getting a divorce from his cheating wife., Love Confessions, M/M, Mycroft goes to make sure Greg is okay, sexy times ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: Mycroft finds out about Greg's divorce and goes to make sure he's alright. After Mycroft gets there Greg is more than alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old RP from tumblr that I'm getting around to posting. If there are any errors please let me know! Enjoy!  
> -Jay

Mycroft didn’t know why, but he has somehow found himself in his brother’s flat, discussing Greg Lestrade’s divorce. Mycroft had been surprised when he had first heard about it, he had thought they were doing fine. Obviously not.  
“Gregory is getting a divorce?” He tries to keep the question casual and avoids the hopeful pinch that he feels in his stomach.

“Of course they are. Quite obvious really. She’s a cheater and he’s bi. She thought he was cheating on her all along so she cheated on him. What she didn’t know is that he was faithful to her. He got tired of her constant lying and she didn’t want him anymore.” Sherlock shrugs and hides his smirk at his brothers sudden interest in a one Detective Inspector.

Mycroft attempts to hide his excitement, only raising his brows. “I.. Ah.. Right. He seemed quite happy with her though? A lot to put himself through just to keep his sexuality hidden.” He chews on his lip a bit, already going through his plan in his mind.

“People do odd things to keep up appearances. You know that, Mycroft.” Sherlock sighs. “He ‘seemed’ happy because that is what he wanted everyone to believe. He’s quite talented, even more than what I give him credit for. He’s already found a new flat and everything. He said some nonsense about needing a fresh start.” Sherlock rolls his eyes.

Mycroft perks up. He wasn’t living with her anymore, of course. “Do you have his new address? I suppose I should keep an eye on him for safety purposes..”

“Mm for who’s safety are these purposes for, brother mine? Yours or his?” Sherlock smirks. “He left the address on the desk.” He makes a lazy motion to the desk where Greg’s neat hand writing sticks out like a sore thumb among Sherlock’s haphazard scrawl.

Mycroft shoots a glare at him and rolls his eyes, going to get the note. “Do try to be supportive in his time of need.”

“Oh I think you’ll do just splendidly at supporting all of his needs..” Sherlock smirks and let’s the innuendo sink in.

Mycroft can feel himself starting to blush and he hates it. He keeps his glare on Sherlock and turns, grabbing his umbrella.

Sherlock’s laugh can be heard loud and clear as Mycroft leaves the flat.

Mycroft looks at the time, close to two in the morning. He bites his lip, debating going now. He calls a car and tells the driver Greg’s new address.

Greg is sleeping on and off in his new flat. He always finds it hard to sleep in a new place in the beginning.

Mycroft stands outside of his flat for what feels like forever before he finally knocks. His heart races as he waits for Greg to answer the door, hoping he wasn’t asleep yet.

Greg gets up and answers the door. He’s more then a bit shocked to find Mycroft standing there. “Mycroft? What are you doing here? It’s two in the morning. Is something wrong? If Sherlock did something stupid again can it wait till morning?” He holds the door open while he stands there in nothing but his pants.

Mycroft starts to second guess and doubt himself. He hesitates. “I.. Ah.. Apologies for the intrusion at this hour. Sherlock just informed me about your divorce and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh okay.. Thanks you, Mycroft. Do you umm.. I mean that is if you have nothing else to do at two in the morning, do want to come in?” Greg asks.

Mycroft smiles slightly. “I would love to, Gregory.” He lets Greg lead him inside and he looks around the flat. It was certainly smaller than his previous flat, understandably so.

“Sorry about the mess..” Greg says even though there was hardly a mess. “Do you want tea or anything?”

Mycroft waves a hand, dismissing his apology. “Tea would be lovely, thank you.”

Greg smiles and goes to the kitchen. He picks up his robe off a kitchen chair and slips it on. “How do you take your tea?”

Mycroft smiles as he watches him. “A bit of cream and sugar is fine.”

Greg makes the tea and sits it on the small table. “Please have a seat.” He smiles and sits at the table.

Mycroft smiles politely and sits across from him, sipping his tea. “Ah.. Lovely, Gregory.”

“Good.” He smiles and blushes softly. “So umm.. Why were you and Sherlock talking about my divorce?” He tilts his head questioningly.

“Sherlock brought it up in passing and I asked him to elaborate, wanting to make sure you were alright.” He blushes a bit at his confession.

“Oh I see. Thank you for your concern. It really means a lot to me.” Greg smiles softly. “I’m doing fine actually. It’s better this way really.”

Mycroft smiles. “I thought you’d prefer my company instead of solitary, or worse, my brother.”

“Yeah. He just recited divorce stats to me.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft scoffs softy. “Of course he did. He’s not very in tune with social standards or how to handle sensitive situations.” He smiles. “I’m glad you appreciate it. I was quite worried, if I’m being honest.”

Greg blushes into his mug of tea. “I really appreciate honesty. It makes things easier, don’t you think?” He smiles.

He bites his lip and nods. “It does make things easier..” He hesitates, knowing he should just confess and get the rejection over with. He blushes a bit. “I ah.. On the topic of honesty, I have a bit more to confess..”

“Oh alright. I’m all ears.” He looks at him and smiles.

Mycroft adverts his gaze and bites his lip. “I.. I am quite fond of you, Gregory. I know you’ve just gotten out of a relationship, and I understand that you may not be interested considering it was with a woman but I ah.. I needed you to know.”

“The woman part has nothing to do with my relationships, Mycroft.. Please tell me what you need me to know..”

Mycroft blushes brightly and stammered a bit. “I-I.. A-Ah.. I have feelings for you. More than I probably should be having about my little brother’s employer and friend..”

“Oh.. Oh I see.. Well that’s a relief..” Greg smiles and chuckles softly.

Mycroft frowns a bit in confusion. “I.. W-What? A relief..? Why?”

“I uhh..” He coughs and blushes. “It’s a relief because I…have feelings for you as well. Quite strong feelings actually..” He blushes and smiles softly.

Mycroft blushes brightly and his eyes widen, flicking up to meet Greg’s. “I.. Y-You do?” His gaze slid down to Greg’s lips. “May I..?”

“Please..” He says nearly a whisper.

Mycroft blushes brighter and nods, leaning forward to brush his lips against Greg’s, letting his mind soak in everything that is Greg.

Greg brings his hand up to cup Mycroft’s cheek. He kisses him back softly.

Mycroft blushes and pulls back slightly. He smiles fondly at him.

Greg smiles and blushes. “I’ve wanted to do that for some time now..”

Mycroft smiles and speaks softly. “I’ve wanted to do that since my brother introduced us..”

He nods. “Yeah right about then..” He smiles.

He blushes. “I’m glad I convinced myself to come over..”

“Mm yes. You are quite a genius..” He smiles.

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying genius..” He smiles. “But thank you.” He hesitates before leaning forward to kiss him again.

Greg smiles and kisses him back. He moves a bit closer so he can kiss him easier.

Mycroft chuckles a bit. “Perhaps if we moved to a more comfortable place this would be easier?”

He smiles and nods. “Genius..”

He blushes and they get up, moving to Greg’s couch. Mycroft puts a hand on Greg’s leg and leans in to kiss him again.

Greg leans in and holds the back of Mycroft’s neck gently. He kisses him softly.

Mycroft melts into the kiss, letting his walls down and letting his feelings take over.

Greg makes a small noise and blushes embarrassed.

Mycroft gasps softly as Greg emits the noise, encouraging him to go on.

He whimpers softly into the kiss. He leans closer pressing himself against Mycroft.

He tugs at his lip lightly, moving his hand up Greg’s leg, dangerously close to his crotch.

Greg gasps softly. “Please, Mycroft..” He whimpers.

He smirks slightly. “Please what, Gregory? Use your words..”

“Anything.. I want you.. Please..”

“Mm.. Perhaps we should start this off a bit slow..” He ghosts his hand over the growing bulge in Greg’s pants. “Why’re you wearing these silly pants?”

Greg’s hips twitch and he whimpers “Mm you expect me to sleep naked?” He smirks.

He smirks and leans down to kiss his neck, putting more pressure on his crotch. “Mm. I think it’d be lovely if you did.”

Greg moans and rocks his hips seeking more friction

Mycroft chuckles lowly. “Someone’s eager, yeah?” He gives him a small squeeze.

Greg gasps and bites his lip. He moves his hand and runs it over Mycroft’s crotch, smirking. “I’m not the only one..” He strokes him trough his trousers.

Mycroft gasps sharply and his hips jerk up involuntarily. “Christ, Gregory..”

Greg nips and suck Mycroft’s neck. He continues to barely stroke him through his pants. “You feel lovely..”

“Oh god..” He bucks his hips up, needing more. “Gregory..I believe the ratio of clothes is unfair.”

“Mm I do hate when things are unfair. You know me. Justice and balance..” He smirks and pushes Mycroft’s coat off his shoulders.

Mycroft groans softly, his hands moving to unbutton his own shirt. “Take that ridiculous robe off..”

“Mm yes, Sir..” He smirks and disrobes.

He blushes and runs his hands over Greg’s chest. “Christ..”

Greg whimpers softly and takes off Mycroft’s shirt. He leans in and trails kisses from his neck to his collar bone.

Mycroft lets out a small whimper and blushes. “Gregory.. Please..”

“Mm what do you want, beautiful?” He nuzzles him

“You.. I.. Christ, you..” He moans quietly, pulling him closer.

He whimpers and straddles him. “Better?” He asks as he slowly rocks their hips together.

Mycroft gasps and grips his hips, bucking up into him. “Oh, you dirty man..”

He moans and rocks against him. He holds Mycroft’s shoulders with trembling hands as he leans in to kiss him again.

Mycroft kisses him back desperately, dragging his blunt nails over Greg’s hips. “God..”

Greg moans loudly. “More.. Anything.. Please..” He whimpers needy.

Mycroft groans. “Pants off. Now.” He pushes Greg down against the couch and pulls back, shedding his remaining clothing.

Greg wiggles out of his pants. He gasps softly when he sees Mycroft finally naked. “You are gorgeous..” He whimpers.

Mycroft blushes brightly, having always felt very self conscious about his body image. He shakes his head slightly and leans in to kiss him deeply.

Greg moans under him and kisses him desperately. “Gorgeous. So gorgeous.. I want all of you..” He sucks gently on his lip.

He whimpers and grinds against him. “I’ll give you it.. I’m yours.. All of me.. Everything..”

He whimpers and arches under him. He wraps his legs around Mycroft’s hips so they can get better friction. “You have me.. You have all of me.. For as long as you want I’m yours..” He grinds up into him.

Mycroft groans and reaches between them, grasping both of their cocks and stroking them together. “Christ.. Yes, I want you..”

Greg arches and moans. “Please, Mycroft.. I’m yours.. Please..” He thrusts into Mycroft’s hand.

He moans and strokes them harder, leaning in to kiss his neck. “Come on, Gregory.. I want to watch you come undone..”

“My!” Greg cries out as he comes, spilling over Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft whimpers at the sight under him. This man, the one he had wanted for so long, coming apart under him. It was too much, he thrusts only a few more times before he comes into his hand and onto Greg.

Greg whimpers and moans. He kisses Mycroft like his life depended on it. “Gorgeous.. Perfect.. Mine..” He whimpers between kisses.

Mycroft whimpers softly. “Yours.. All yours, I promise..”

Greg holds him and nuzzles him. “I’m yours.. Whatever you want from me it’s yours..”

He blushes and kisses him softly. “I.. Stay with me. Not here.. You deserve more than this empty flat..”

He kisses him back. “Okay.. I’ll stay with you..” He smiles.

Mycroft smiles, incredibly happy. “Thank you..”

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. “Anything for you, My..” He mumbles and kisses his neck.

He blushes at the pet name. “My?” He smiles. “Pet names already, Gregory?”

He blushes and smiles. “It’s easier to cry out ‘My’ when I come than ‘Mycroft’. It’s quite a mouthful.” He winks and smirks.

He blushes and leans in to kiss the smirk off his face. “Quite right.”

He blushes and chuckles softly.

“We can move you in tomorrow.. For now, we can sleep here.”

“Very romantic, My.” He smiles. “It sounds wonderful..” He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him. “Take me to bed, Gregory..”

He shivers at Mycroft’s words. “Mm such sinful things fall from your beautiful lips.” He kisses him and leads him to bed.

Mycroft blushes and pulls him down with him, kissing him softly.

Greg hums and melts to him, kissing back gently.

He pulls away and nuzzles him softly.

He sighs happily finally feeling like he found where he belonged, in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft fell asleep quickly, feeling immensely happy with the man in his arms.

Around six that morning Greg’s phone rings. He’s being called in to work early, apparently crime scenes don’t wait for you to have morning cuddles. He gets up and dresses quickly. He sees Mycroft watching him. He kisses Mycroft. “Gotta go in early. I’ll call you later, yeah? I love you.” He says and leaves the flat. He’s half way down the hall before he realizes he’s just told Mycroft he loves him for the first time.

Mycroft stills when Greg says those three words, his mind going blank. He just repeats those words in his mind over and over again, trying to make sense of them. He watches as Greg leaves the flat before coming to his senses. He scrambled out of bed and pulls on pants as he runs out of the flat, hoping to catch Greg in the hall. He feels so much relief when he sees him. When he reaches him, he turns him around and kisses him deeply, staying there a moment before pulling back slightly. “I love you too.”

Greg grins like crazy and he kisses him back. “I love you I love you I love you..” He says between every kiss.

“I love you, too. So much, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles happily and kisses him back.

Greg holds him and kisses him deeply. His phone rings loud and obnoxiously. “Why does murder have to get in the way of everything?” He grumbles against Mycroft’s lips.

Mycroft lets out a small chuckle. “Go take care of that, love.. I’ll be here.”

“I love you.” He smiles and kisses him once more before he goes. “Oh and you might want to put on some trousers!” He calls over his shoulder and winks as he disappears down the hall.

Mycroft blushes brightly and looks down at himself standing in only his pants. He hurries back into Greg’s flat.

Greg chuckles and smiles all the way to work. A few hours later he texts Mycroft. **Murder is boring.. I’d much rather be with you.. Or under you.. I miss you.–GL**

Thankfully, Mycroft didn’t have to go into work today. He texts Greg back, including a picture of Mycroft wearing a pair of Greg’s pants and one of his leather jackets.

**I’ve just been told it’s completely unprofessional to whimper at a crime scene.. I don’t give a fuck.. You’re gorgeous..–GL**

The next picture that is sent has Mycroft’s straining erection peaking out of his pants and Mycroft holding a pair of handcuffs.

**Oh god, My.. Please..–GL** Greg tries to work and hopes that no one notices that he’s getting hard.

Mycroft smirks as he sends the next picture, pleased with himself. It shows Mycroft spread open in front of a mirror, his cock straining against his stomach and his fingers teasing at his hole.

**gelwfrkapgeeclairgveoa–GL** Greg drops his phone as he whimpers. **You are killing me.. I love it..–GL**

Mycroft decides to take a video. He sets his phone up and starts recording. He lays on Greg’s bed with a smirk. He strokes himself as he spreads his legs, his other hand trailing down to his hole. He gasps softly as he presses one finger in, bucking his hips. “Oh..” He whimpers and strokes himself faster, soon adding a second finger. “Gregory.. Yes..” He moans and pushes back against his fingers. As the video went on, Mycroft soon found himself fucking himself with his fingers, moaning and whining Greg’s name, followed by pleas for release. He continues to stroke himself, feeling himself reaching the edge. “God yes.. Just a bit more.. Please..” He twists his fingers and bends them, brushing against his prostate. He cries Greg’s name out as he comes hard into his hand.  
As he finishes, he goes limp on the bed, breathing heavily. He brings his hand up to lick it clean, staring directly at his phone.  
He gets out of bed shakily and turns off the video before sending it to Greg.

Greg has to bite his hand to muffle his moans. He’s so hard it aches and he’s sure he’s leaking enough to start showing soon. He whimpers and texts Mycroft. **When I get home in going to take you. I’m going to fuck you over and over for hours. You will be a needy whining mess and you’ll love every minute of it. I’ll make you come so many times you’ll have nothing left in you to spill out. Finally I’ll lick you clean. Every inch of your gorgeous body under me will be licked clean..–GL**

Mycroft moans and whimpers as he reads his text. **Christ.. Yes, please.. I need you… I want to feel you inside of me.. I want you instead of my fingers.. I want you to come inside me. I want you to take me until I can’t think straight.. –MH**

Greg smirks and bites his lip. **Is that what you want, My? You want me to mark you? To claim you as mine?–GL**

Mycroft can feel his body start to react to Greg’s words. **Yes! Please.. I want everyone to know who I belong to. I don’t want anyone else to look at me the way you do. Please! Make me yours.. –MH**

Greg grins and growls possessively. **Mine. All mine. Every moan. Every whimper. Every drop of come you have. It’s all mine. I’ll make you feel so good. You’ll crave me constantly even if I’m already inside you. You always want more and I’ll always give it to you.–GL**

Mycroft whimpers and moans desperately. **Yours! I’m yours! Please.. Tell me you’re coming home soon.. Please, I need you. –MH**

**I'm leaving now. Told them I didn't feel well so I get to come home to you early. I'll be home soon. I promise, My.--GL**

Mycroft lets out a whimper in relief. **Please hurry.. I’m desperate. –MH**

Greg smiles as he makes his way home. He brings his keys up to unlock the door to his flat when the door flies open and Mycroft drags him inside. "Oh god I've missed you.." He kisses Mycroft desperately.

Mycroft kisses him back deeply, kicking the door shut and pulling him into the bedroom.

Greg smiles as he tips them back landing on the bed. "You drive me mad all day.. Sending me such naughty things.. I could barely do my job..." He kisses him. "You are so gorgeous."

Mycroft smirks and kisses him back hard, bucking his hips. “Are you going to keep up to your promise?”

Greg gasps and sucks his neck. "And what promise am I keeping? Remind me again because you're very distracting.." He bites his neck.

He whimpers and claws at his shirt. “That you were going to take me again and again..”

"Oh yes I seem to remember something like that.." He smirks and strips off his shirt.

He blushes and runs his hands over Greg’s chest muscles. “Christ..”

"You're so cute.." He smiles and kisses him.

Mycroft blushes brightly and pulls him down, kissing him harder. “Shut up, Gregory..”

Greg moans and grinds against him. He kisses him and nibbles his bottom lip.

Mycroft gasps and bucks his hips. “Christ.. Did you enjoy the video I sent you?”

"Mm I loved every second of it.. I watched it so many times I think I have it committed to memory.. But being here with you is better.. So much better.."

Mycroft whimpers. “That ah.. That was the first time in years I’d done anything like that.. Fingers are nothing compared to the real thing. I need you, please..”

"Yes, God, yes.." He kisses him and takes off the rest of their clothes. He strokes him gently. "Open your legs for me, beautiful.."

Mycroft bites his lip and blushes, spreading his legs for Greg. He looks up at him, his eyes blown side with arousal.

"So gorgeous.." He gently slips a finger into him. "Mm still slick from playing with yourself.." He slides two fingers in and out of him.

Mycroft gasps and moans loudly. “Gregory!” He bucks his hips. “Please!”

Greg kisses him and stretches him. "Are you clean? I want to feel you so badly.."

“Of course I am, Gregory.. I have myself checked regularly. I don’t have partners often though.”

"Mm good.. I'm clean, too.. I want to be inside you.." He slides in a third finger stretching him more.

He gasps sharply and pushes back against him. “Oh god!”

Greg whimpers and curls his fingers rubbing against his prostate.

He cries out, arching his back. “Ah! Gregory.. Th-There!”

He smiles and kisses him. He rubs over the nerves again. "Ready?"

He moans loudly. “Yes! Please!” He whimpers and bucks his hips.

Greg removes his fingers and kisses him. He positions himself between Mycroft's legs.

Mycroft whines and whimpers as he waits, relaxing under him.

He kisses him softly and pushes into him. He groans the more he sinks in to Mycroft.

Mycroft moans loudly and pushes back against him as Greg pushes in. “Oh.. Oh Christ..”

"So tight.. Oh god yes.. You feel so good.." He whimpers and kisses him.

“Gregory.. Yes.. I- ah- more.. Please.. I need you to move..” He moans and kisses him back.

Greg pulls out almost to the tip and slowly pushes back into him with a low moan.

Mycroft gasps and moans. “Oh my.. Yes, Gregory.. So good..”

He moves in and out of him slowly while lavishing his body with kisses. "So gorgeous.. I love you.. You're perfect.." He mumbles as he kisses him.

“G-Greg.. Love you.. Need more.. Please..” Mycroft seems to be reduced to a puddle of want, barely able to gasp out his words.

"I've got you.. I'll take such good care of you.." He kisses him and starts thrusting faster. He angles Mycroft's hips so he can rub over his prostate with every thrust.

Mycroft’s gasps turn into sharp cries as Greg hits his prostate again and again. He moans loudly, arching his back as he comes hard onto his belly.

"Oh god, My!.." Greg moans as he comes hard into him.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers under him, his body shaking. “O-Oh..”

Greg kisses his neck and nuzzles him softly. "Are you alright?"

He nods, whimpering softly. “Amazing..”

"Good.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

“L-Love you.. So much..”

"Love you, too.." He kisses him and smiles.

He nuzzles him and closes his eyes.

Greg gets up and cleans them up. He crawls back into bed and pulls the covers over them. He snuggles Mycroft and pulls him closer.

Mycroft is already drifting off to sleep.

He kisses his head and falls asleep with him in his arms.

Mycroft sleeps soundly, sated and content.

Greg hums softly in his sleep happily wrapped around Mycroft, exactly where he’s supposed to be.


End file.
